Lima Girls
by Onesixteen
Summary: AU. Dani moves to Lima after her senior year. Santana, Quinn and Rachel are best friends and seniors. Dantana. Santana/Quinn/Rachel friendship/bromance. Also, Dani is best friends with Taylor Swift because why not.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hope you like it! As usual, I'm open to suggestions, prompts, questions, etc...**

**DANI**

Dani stepped out into the rain after working an eight hour shift at Breadstix. Why did it have to rain? Why today? It was her first week in Lima. After graduating high school in Seattle, her mom shipped her off to Ohio to 'assist' her grandma.

Really, her mom was just punishing her for not going to college. Other than this one disagreement over college though, Dani usually got along well with her mom. Even after she came out, her mom was pretty cool about it, so she didn't really have any bad feelings, she just wished she could be in LA starting her dream instead of waiting tables in the smallest town ever.

The upside was that her grandma had a huge house, and even a small house separate from the main one that she let Dani live in. Although, it wasn't that small, it had a large bedroom, a master bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a guest room with its own bathroom as well.

Pulling up to the small house, which her grandma had officially told her was her own house, Dani looked at her phone for texts. She wasn't surprised that she didn't have any, her friends were probably busy in college, or just busy living in a city and having things to do.

She was getting serious cabin fever from having nothing to do but work. She guessed that the high school year had started already because she had seen kids walking around with backpacks and she was almost jealous that they had something to do.

**SANTANA**

Santana had just walked in the door with Quinn when her mom shouted at her to come to the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Santana turned to Quinn, "Be right back."

Quinn ran up to Santana's room while the Latina went to find her mom.

"Yes, mom?"

"Santana there was another charge on your credit card, I told you it was only for emergencies," her mom huffed, turning to face her.

"Well yeah, but I just really wanted these shoes... I'll pay you back if it's a big deal," Santana looked down, she always felt bad about disappointing her mom, despite her bad girl image.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't really know..." Santana realized she didn't have a job and she got all her money from her parents so it would be hard to pay them back.

"I think you need a job."

"Ok," she didn't want a job, but she knew she shouldn't fight her mom on things.

"Ok then. Go play," her mom laughed and waved her away.

With another eye roll, Santana ran up to her room to Quinn.

"I heard everything, job huh?" the blonde said from Santana's bed.

Santana went to sit next to her, "yup, what do you think I should do?"

"I actually have the perfect idea!" Quinn squealed.

_THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL_

"Are you serious Quinn? You want me to work for Coach Sylvester?" The blonde was already dragging her to Sue's office.

"Yes! I worked for her when I thought I was pregnant. You know, to get baby money. Then I quit when I realized it was just the flu..." She shivered remembering that scary moment in her sophomore year, two years ago. "Anyway, it's super easy, she just makes you get her coffee and stuff. Plus you have all the time in the world now that you quit the Cheerios."

"Don't remind me," the brunette huffed.

"You didn't have to quit Santana," Quinn gave her best friend a sad look, knowing that in Santana's head it was her only option.

"I did if I didn't want that stupid commercial to air."

Both girls frowned and looked slightly upset at the thought of the campaign ad that would have outed Santana. Right now, only Quinn, Rachel, Sue, and the guy who made the commercial knew she was gay. Rachel had actually been really supportive and her, Quinn, and Santana had become extremely close, spending most if their weekends and free time together.

Finally getting to Sue's office, Quinn confidently walked in and basically did all the talking. As team captain, she had a lot of pull when it came to the coach, and 20 minutes later they walked out of her office and Santana was newly employed.

**DANI**

"_Is it horrible?"_

"Not horrible, but sooo boring!"

"_I bet. I'll have to come do a concert there, liven things up a little."_

Dani was on the phone with Taylor (yes, Taylor Swift), one of her best friends since she was 13. They had met when Dani was on vacation in California and Taylor was still trying to get a record deal. They had stayed in touch and actually visited each other a fair amount for living so far apart.

"Oh my god, I think the biggest stage they have is in the high school!" Dani laughed.

_"Well, ok maybe not a concert. But I have next weekend off, can I come visit you?"_ Taylor asked hopefully, missing her best friend.

"Of course! I'll show you around!"

_"Awesome! Ok, I have to go, I'll text you about details! Wish me luck!"_

"Good luck," Dani laughed as she heard the crowd in the background roar right before Taylor hung up to jump on stage.

She looked at the clock and realized she should probably get ready for work. She threw on her uniform (white shirt and black pants) and went out to her car, waving bye to her grandma on the way out.

"Dani!" Jacob, one of her co workers called out to her as she walked into Breadstix. "Thank god you're here I've been so bored!"

"Well your savior has arrived!" Dani joked. It was 4 o'clock, so not many people were out for Italian food.

Dani sat down next to Jacob and helped him fold napkins. "What's been up Dan?" Jacob asked her.

"Since I saw you yesterday? Not much. How was your date with Jenna last night?"

"Pretty good, we went to the public gardens and just hung out, y'know."

That was one thing Dani loved about Jacob, he was really sweet and wasn't afraid to be sensitive. Especially about his girlfriend, Jenna. Dani had met her once and she was probably the nicest person ever. They made a great couple, which made Dani feel just a little lonely.

"That sounds nice," she smiled.

"We need to get you a boyfriend so we can double date!"

Dani laughed, "I'm gay," she watched him, not exactly nervous about his response, but curious.

"Well then we need to get you a girlfriend!" he said in the same excited tone.

For a small town, people here were super accepting. It was weird, like even her grandmother and her friends were totally cool about it.

"Ok, I have to ask, why is everyone so pro-gay around here?" Dani asked.

"Good question, well for me, I had a lot of gay friends in high school. It kind of just happened where one person came out, then like 4 other people did. Everyone's just kind of used to it," he shrugged. "Even the old folks realized there nothing wrong with being gay."

Dani smiled; this place was actually pretty great. She made a note to tell Taylor about it.

**SANTANA**

"Santana, you have a note from Coach Sylvester to go to her office immediately," the teacher told her, handing her the excused note.

Santana got up with a huff, she never thought she would say this, but she was tired of missing class. Over the past week she's found that Sue basically had her on call all day, calling her out of class a few times a day.

It was almost noon, so Santana assumed she's be going to fetch Sue lunch.

"Sandbags, I need food." Yup.

"Where do you want me to go?" She asked, stepping further into Sue's office.

Head over to Breadstix and get me some disgusting, creamy, pasta," Sue handed her $20 and sent her off.

There was definitely an upside to this job- she got to drive her new car all the time. For her 18th birthday her parents had gotten her a big GMC SUV. It was deep red, her favorite color. She smiled at the new car smell as she pulled out to go to Breadstix.

On her way there, she called in the order so it would be ready.

**DANI**

Dani hung up the phone after writing down the order a woman had just placed.

The kitchen made the order and she boxed it up and wrote to customer's name on the top: "Sue Sylvester".

"Ooh order from Sylvester..." Jacob made a scared face as he read the box.

"What about her?" Dani asked.

"She's a terrible, mean, horrific, cheerleading coach/news lady."

"She sounded nice enough on the phone," Dani pointed out, easing an eyebrow.

"Then it was probably one of her assistants. That woman can't be nice," Jacob chucked and walked away.

Dani was left the think about this Sylvester woman. Not because it was so abnormal for someone to be mean, but she didn't really have anything else to think about.

10 minutes later, the bell in the door jingled, meaning someone had walked in. Assuming it was Sue or one of her assistants like Jacob said, she grabbed the box and brought it to the front counter.

"Woah," Dani whispered under her breath to herself upon seeing the woman who had just walked in.

She was a young Latina with medium length dark hair and gorgeous, alluring eyes. Dani wasn't used to being speechless from just a look at someone, but thankfully she recovered before the woman approached her.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up an order for Sylvester," she smiled at Dani, with a strange look in her eye, Dani thought.

"Awesome, I have that right here," she handed her the box, "that'll be $12.50."

The woman handed her money and while Dani was getting her change, she heard her talk.

"So, I come here a lot and I've never seen you... Are you new?" She asked.

"Yup, just moved here," Dani handed her the change. "And I'm guessing you're not Sue Sylvester. I've heard some bad things about her..."

The girl laughed, "Yeah, she's horrible. I'm Santana." She reached her hand across the counter to shake Dani's hand.

"Dani, nice to meet you," she smiled as she shook Santana's hand.

"You too," Santana smiled back.

They pulled their hands back and Santana began to walk out. Then she turned around and called back, "I hope I see you around, Dani!"

Dani smiled widely at her, "me too!"

**SANTANA**

"No, you don't understand, like S-T-U-N-N-I-N-G."

"Ok, Santana, I get it. You like the new Breadstix girl." Quinn laughed at the girl sprawled on her bed while she sat at her desk.

"She looked the same age as us, but she was working during school so maybe she's older..." Santana wondered.

"Probably. Unless she's a drop out. Oh my god, Santana, you cannot date a drop out," Quinn laughed, obviously joking.

Just then, Rachel walked in from the bathroom.

"Are you guys still talking about Dani?"

"Yup," Quinn said, playfully rolling her eyes at Santana.

"She's so hot!"

Quinn giggled, "Santana you're just about the most girl crazy person I've ever met."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh, "Quinn, you're definitely just as girl crazy!"

Santana and Quinn both yelled at the same time, "Well you're BOY crazy!" All three of them cracked up.

Once the laughter died down, Quinn started to think.

"Hey, Santana, why don't you just come out? I'm not pressuring you, but I mean I'm out and nobody cares."

"I agree," Rachel added, sitting next to Santana. "And I know that Finn would stand up for you if anybody tried anything."

Santana smiled at her two best friends, "Maybe soon, but I don't think I'm ready. I don't know why..."

"It's ok, take your time, just know we'll be here for you," Quinn smiled and got up to hug the Latina.

"Thanks, guys," Santana smiled.

**DANI**

Dani's shift was ended and she was about to lock up when she heard someone enter the restaurant.

"Hey, sorry, we're closed," she said to the petite blonde who had just walked in.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to you. Dani, right?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Quinn. I heard you were new here so I came to say 'welcome' and invite you to my party tomorrow."

"How do you know me again?" Dani asked, still confused, but taking the party flyer the blonde handed her.

"It's a small town, news travels fast. So can you come tomorrow? It's always fun to have new people!" Quinn asked hopefully but without begging, she was above that, of course.

Dani looked down at the flier, "alright, I think I can. Is it like... A high school party?"

"Well I'm a senior but it will be probably about half seniors and half people from the community college."

"Sounds fun, I'll come, thanks," she smiled at the mysterious blonde who smiled back and then walked out.

"Weird," Dani whispered to herself, looking at the flyer in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**DANI**

_"Are we still on for this weekend? I can be in Lima by four tomorrow,"_ Taylor said. Dani had called Taylor as soon as she's gotten home to tell her about her somewhat eventful week.

"Oh, yeah definitely! I was actually gonna tell you, this random girl came to the restaurant today and invited me to her party tomorrow. We don't have to go, people might be annoying around you."

"_Actually, that sounds fun! I can just lay low and wear glasses indoor like a douchbag,"_ the tall blonde laughed.

Dani laughed, "Whatever you want Tay."

_"So update?"_ Taylor asked.

"Oh right! I forgot! So there's this guy, Jacob, at my work and we're already pretty good friends-"

"_Are you replacing me?"_ The singer cut Dani off.

"Of course not! Anyway, he's probably the first friend I've made here and him and his girlfriend are so adorable. Oh, and like I mentioned before this random girl invited me to that party. And... This gorgeous girl bought pasta from me," Dani finished with a sigh.

_"Ooh, Dani's got a crush! Will I get to meet her? Will she be at the party?"_

"Maybe. I don't know. I actually think Quinn, the girl who invited me, is totally your type."

"_Well then I have to meet her," _Taylor said with a laugh.

"I'll introduce you. When does your concert start?"

Dani could hear Taylor lower her phone to check the time, "_Oh shit! Right now! I have to go, love you! See you tomorrow at 4!"_

"Bye, love you!"

Dani put down her phone and fell back in her bed. It was 10 o'clock, so she could go to sleep, but she wasn't very tired.

She picked up the flyer that she had left next to her bed.

PARTY FRIDAY, OCT. 16TH  
QUINN FABRAY'S HOUSE: 46 OAKLYN DR  
QUESTIONS: (334)675-5555

Maybe that was Quinn's number. Dani decided to text it to ask if she could bring Taylor.

_To Quinn: Hey, is this Quinn?_

The reply came pretty quick.

_To Dani: Yep, who's this?_

_To Quinn: Dani, we met like an hour ago. I was just wondering if I could bring my friend who's flying in tomorrow._

_To Dani: oh hey! yeah, as long as she's cool._

_To Quinn: she's great! Thanks!_

Dani put down her phone, finally feeling like she had everything sorted out, she fell into an easy sleep.

**SANTANA**

"Did you walk?" Santana asked Rachel as they walked into the parking lot after school on Friday.

"No, Finn's been driving me. But he has football after school so I've been walking home."

"Ok well I'll drive. Are we going to my house or yours?" Santana asked as her and Rachel got into her car.

"Let's do mine, I'm hungry and I have vegan food."

"Alright."

When the two girls walked into Rachel's house, they bumped into Rachel's Dad in the kitchen.

Rachel immediately pulled Santana next to her, holding her by the waist.

For about 3 seconds, Santana was confused, before remembering that Rachel's dads thought they were dating. Apparently every time Rachel was with Finn she would say she was with Santana, because her parents didn't like Finn, and eventually they asked if her and Santana were dating and... Well Rachel for whatever reason said yes.

Santana went into girlfriend mode, which was stressful. She felt the need to impress Rachel's dads even though she wasn't even dating Rachel.

"How are you girls today?" Hiram looked up at the girls.

"Great dad, going to do some homework!" Rachel said, passing her dad quickly, her hand still around Santana.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Berry!" Santana called back to him.

"You too, Santana!" He called back, then paused. "Door open girls!"

Santana tried to contain her laughter as they ran into Rachel's room.

"Seriously Rachel, when are you going to tell him we're not dating?"

"When Finn and I break up, obviously. Not that I think we will," she said, putting her backpack down.

"Awesome," the Latina rolled her eyes. "Quinn should be done with practice in an hour. Should we just get ready here and then go to hers to help her set up?"

"Sounds good, what dress did you bring? What should I wear?" The shorter girl was digging through her closet.

"I brought my short red dress. Wear your blue one."

"Ok, thanks," both girls began to change and were only in their bra and underwear when they heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Panicking, Rachel pushed Santana onto the bed and straddled her. Santana stared at her with wide eyes, giving her the "what the fuck" look.

Hiram walked in just then, saw the girls, and walked right back out. Once he was in the hallway he called back, "the point of the door open policy is that ISN'T supposed to happen!"

"Sorry dad!" Rachel called back, closing the door.

"Ok, how was that a better alternative to being half naked APART from each other?" Santana harshly whispered.

"I freaked out! And that's what a couple would be doing!"

"If you told sophomore me that I would be in my underwear, being straddled by Rachel Berry..."

"I know, right?" Rachel was thinking the same thing. Both girls finished getting ready before heading to Quinn's.

**DANI**

Dani walked through the airport looking for the familiar blonde face.

"Dani!" Dani quickly turned around to see Taylor running towards her.

"Taylor, oh my god, I missed you so much!" They hugged in the middle of the airport.

"I missed you too! Wanna go get some food?" Dani offered.

"Yes, I'm starving!"

Dani and Taylor headed to a diner that was close the airport. Taylor had been dying to ask Dani about this girl that was apparently 'her type'.

"So tell me about the mystery girl!" Taylor said excitedly after they had ordered.

"Ok, but first, how did the conversation go with your manager?" Dani asked seriously.

"He said I could come out 3 weeks after my album release. I'm so excited, I feel like my fans will finally know the real me!" Taylor gushed.

"That's awesome Tay," the shorter girl said sincerely.

"Yeah yeah, so girl talk. You like a girl, and you're setting me up with a girl!"

Dani rolled her eyes, "I do not like a girl, I just said she was pretty-"

"Gorgeous," the singer corrected.

"Right. But I am setting you up with this cute blonde," Dani smirked as Taylor squealed with excitement.

They talked about what they were going to wear while they ate, and when they were finished the rushed back to Dani's house to get ready.

_8 O'CLOCK_

"We look awesome!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yeah, well we have an hour until the party starts and the house is on the other side of town, so we should probably leave in 40 minutes," dani said.

"Ok, well let's just watch an episode of Girl Code."

"Perfect."

**SANTANA**

Santana, Quinn, and Rachel had been setting up for the party for the past 2 hours and it was finally almost time for it to start.

Quinn sighed and fell back into the couch, "ok guys, we have 40 minutes, time for some Girl Code."

"Yes!" Rachel and Santana said at the same time.

Rachel sat down on the opposite side of Quinn from Santana, making the Latina smirk.

"Don't you want to sit next to me baby?" Santana said in a raspy voice, trying to contain her laughter.

Quinn, who had heard their fake dating story, burst into laughter and Rachel threw a pillow at Santana.

**QUINN** _9:30_

The party was in full swing only 30 minutes after people started arriving. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were all staying sober. Quinn and Santana were because they were hosting and had to keep everything in order, and Rachel because she just didn't really drink.

Quinn was looking around for Dani. She had gone out of her way to get this girl to come for Santana, and she hadn't arrived yet.

Just then, Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket.

From Dani: Hey I'm outside your house can you meet me?

Quinn wondered what was going on, but decided to check it out. She walked outside to find Dani in a stunning deep blue dress and cursed the fact that Santana had dibs.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

A tall girl in a yellow dress stepped out from behind Dani. She was wearing sunglasses at night, which Quinn though was a douchebag move.

"Hey," the tall blonde girl said, "I'm Taylor." She held out her hand while taking off her glasses.

"Holy shit, hey," Quinn shook Taylor's hand. It wasn't a fan girl 'holy shit', just a surprised one. "So why do you guys need me out here?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if everyone is drunk enough to leave Taylor alone if she goes in without sunglasses," Dani asked.

Quinn thought about is, "Probably, and if they freak out you guys can hang out in my room until it's safe," she smiled at the girls.

"Thanks, sounds good," Taylor smiled at the blonde. Maybe it was just in Quinn's head, but Taylor seemed to be staring at her.

Right before they stepped in, Quinn turned around, "Wait, just wondering, how old are you guys?"

"Eighteen," they both answered.

Quinn smiled, "me too."

**DANI**

They should have known, nobody can be too drunk to ignore Taylor Swift at a small town house party.

It was whatever though, Taylor and Dani were having their own party in Quinn's room. Actually, they were pretty much just talking and catching up in pretty dresses.

"Quinn's so hot, you were right!" Taylor gushed. "How are you gonna set us up? Cause you have to."

"What?! No, you can do that yourself, I saw Santana here so I'm gonna be busy," Dani laughed.

They kept talking about random things until there was a knock at that door.

"Hey, Quinn told me to check on you guys, can I come in?" A voice called from outside.

"Yeah, come in!" Taylor called.

"So why is Quinn hiding you g-" Santana stopped mid-sentence.

Dani assumed she was star struck by Taylor.

"Dani?" Santana said, staring at the shorter blonde. "Hey!"

"Hey Santana!" Dani stood up to give Santana a hug. "You look awesome," she said as she scanned the Latina's body and noticed her doing the same.

"So do you," she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Taylor!" Taylor butted in, having been forgotten by the two.

"Oh, woah, nice to meet ya," Santana said. Then turned back to Dani, which surprised the shorter blonde. Usually people would stare at Taylor and forget about her.

"Nice to meet you too, is there any chance you could help me get more acquainted with your friend Quinn?"

Santana laughed, "I don't see why you'd want that, but I'll help."

_12:00am_ **GENERAL**

The party was over and Dani, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Finn, and Taylor were hanging out in Quinn's room.

Taylor was being anything but subtle with her flirting with Quinn. The second the girl had walked in, Taylor took she shorter blonde and sat her down next to her in the bed so she could talk alone with her.

Santana and Dani had just laughed at this while Rachel and Finn hung out on the other side of Quinn's room.

"So why on earth did you move to Lima? Did you live somewhere even worse? Is that possible?" Santana asked.

Dani laughed at all the questions she was getting from the younger girl. "Actually, I used to live in Seattle. My grandma lives here, and I wasn't going to college, so my mom wanted me to move in with her."

"Fun, but not really, because there's nothing to do here," Santana said.

"I'm sure I'll find something," the blonde smirked.

Santana blushed, which Dani found adorable.

...

Meanwhile, on Quinn's bed, Quinn was just starting to grasp the fact that Taylor was flirting with her.

Maybe it was the fact that the singer kept scooting closer to her or maybe it was house often she caught Taylor staring at her lips.

Then, Quinn realized she was also flirting with Taylor.

"So you're a cheerleader?" Taylor asked, moving her head closer to Quinn.

"Yeah, head cheerleader," Quinn replied, barely even a whisper, as Taylor head was moving closer and their faces were mere inches apart.

...

"Oh my god!" Dani whispered in excitement, "Look!" She pointed at Quinn, who was straddling Taylor in the bed while they shamelessly made out.

"Wow... That progressed quickly," Santana laughed and took out her phone to take a picture.

"They just really like each other," Dani shrugged.

"You can really like someone and take it slow," Santana mumbled, putting her phone away and staring at the stunning blonde next to her.

"That's true," Dani said staring back at her.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I'm in the process of making a tumblr to post on.. so yeah :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Second, I tried to take into account some of the reviews. I guess there's mixed reactions to Taylor/Quinn, but I love them as a couple so... They're gonna happen but maybe not in an expected way, and the rest of the story will definitely be more Dantana focused. Sorry, I can go off track sometimes.**

**Third, sorry for any mistakes! I'm writing this on my phone because my computer broke.**

* * *

**SANTANA**

"Santana you have a note from c-"

Santana cut her fourth period teacher off, "yeah, ok. I'm going."

As she walked out of the room, she hoped with all hope that Sue would want to send her to Breadstix.

She hadn't seen Dani since the party on Friday, and it was now Monday. Officially three days since Santana had seen the beautiful blonde. And to make it worse she had forgotten to get Dani's number.

When she walked into Sue's office, the short-haired woman glared at her.

"It's been one minute and thirty seconds since I sent that note out."

"Sorry," the younger girl said without sincerity. Spending all her time with Sue had pretty much made her immune to her intimidation.

"Do you want me to starve?" Sue barked while pulling out her wallet.

"No, sorry."

"I expect you to be to Breadstix and back within 20 minutes," Sue handed Santana money and sent her away again.

...

Just like last time, Santana called in her order on the way to Breadstix, except this time a guy answered. She had hoped Dani would answer, but maybe she would be there.

She pulled into Breadstix and walked inside, still excited about seeing the blonde. When she opened the door, the bell didn't ring, it looked like it was stuck, so Santana pretty much came in without a sound.

It was because of this that was able to see Dani - Dani talking very intimately with a guy. They kept touching and laughing and the jealousy flared inside Santana.

She started to rethink everything. Dani had seemed flirty at the party, but that definitely could have been her mind making things up.

Why would Dani like her anyway? She always accidentally got caught staring at the blonde, she got super shy around her, and they barely even knew each other.

Santana tried to shake the disappointment from her head before walking up to Dani and the guy.

"Santana! Hey," Santana sent a strained smile back at Dani. "I didn't hear the door. We have your food right here, same price as last time." Dani don't seem to really notice the change in Santana's attitude, which gave her even more reason to believe she had made everything up in her head.

"Thanks," Santana said and handed the boy the money while taking the box from Dani. "See you around." And with that, the distraught Latina turned and left.

She didn't stay long enough to see the confused and worried look written on Dani's face.

**DANI**

"What was that about? I thought that was the girl you thought something would happen with?" Jacob asked, clearly as confused as Dani.

"I have no idea. Maybe she's bipolar," the blonde tried to joke and make light of the situation, but her disappointment was clear.

Jacob gave her a sympathetic smile, "hey, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal either way," Dani tried to downplay the situation again.

...

On Dani's drive home, she thought about her conversation with Santana- if you could even call it that.

Something was off, but she didn't know what or why.

Just when Dani thought she finally had a reason to enjoy this town... But she was still just really confused about what happened.

She walked into her house, looking for Taylor. Maybe she could help to clear things up.

The taller blonde was sitting on Dani's bed, on her phone. 'Probably texting Quinn,' Dani thought.

"Yes, it's Quinn," Taylor said, reading Dani's mind. She looked up from her phone at her best friend and noticed the look on her face. "Wait, what happened?"

"I honestly have no idea..." Dani sat down next to Taylor.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

Dani told Taylor what happened, but the blonde was just as confused by the situation as she was.

"Maybe she's strait," Taylor shrugged. "Or maybe she's PMSing!"

"I guess either one of those would make sense," Dani bit her upper lip in thought. "Since there's a chance she's straight, I'm just gonna lay off and, y'know, let whatever happens, happen."

"Good plan!" Taylor smiled. "That's what I did with Quinn!"

"You liar! That is bullshit and you know it!" Dani laughed.

**SANTANA**

Quinn was sitting on her bed texting while Rachel and Santana were sitting on the floor under her talking.

"I think I give off the wrong vibe around her. You know?" Santana thought out loud to Rachel.

"Well I hate to say this, but maybe she's straight. You did say she was flirting with a guy," the shorter brunette tried to sound comforting, but what she was saying wasn't all that up lifting.

"That's what I was thinking. But I'm not just gonna give up cause she MIGHT be straight."

"Determined, I like it!" Rachel applauded her friend.

"Yeah I just wanna be more myself around her..." The Latina paused, "But it's hard."

"You mean, and no offense, your bitchy self?" Rachel asked.

"We'll not bitchy but more self confident at least."

Rachel nodded, "From what I've seen, you are pretty timid around her. I don't think I saw you flirt with her even once. So you should you know, just put it all out there, let her know you're interested. And if she's not, then at least you'll know."

"That's brilliant, Berry!" Santana smiled, finally knowing what to do.

"Don't all me berry, it reminds me of when we weren't friends."

"Sorry, Rach."

Rachel laughed at her friend, realizing that maybe fake dating her was starting to have its affect on her, because her "bad ass HBIC" friend was SO whipped.

...

"Hey. What up? You look awesome today," Santana paused, rethinking her words. "I mean... N-not that you don't look awesome everyday! You do! You look great all the time I mean-"

"Holy shit calm down, Santana!"

"Sorry, sorry... I mean, I'm trying! This is hopeless."

Puck pulled Santana into a hug. After seeing her distracted in glee, he had pulled her aside afterwards and Santana told him about her plans to go after someone she liked.

Apparently Santana was planning on talking to them (Santana wouldn't tell Puck who it was) after school, hoping to find them at their work. But the problem was that she had no idea what to say, and when she tried to think about it she got all nervous.

So, Puck had decided to have her practice on him. He assumed it would be easier because it wasn't actually the person she liked, but the ex-cheerleader was failing miserably.

"Ok, San, look. Guys don't need to be told they look great. Compliment his car or something."

Santana have him an unconvinced look. If only Puck knew...

"No, this is stupid I need to figure something else out," the Girl barked, getting slightly fed up.

"Shut up, Lopez," Puck playfully shoved her. "You're bad ass and you know it, just harness your inner bitch! And then tone down your inner bitch so you don't scare this guy away."

Santana thought about that and decided to give it one last try.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, you?" Puck pretended to be an uninterested guy, getting into character.

"Just trying to get to know someone I'm interested in," Santana smirked and winked, also getting into character.

"You know what? That was perfect. Go, go get your man! I have trained you well!" Puck yelled over dramatically.

Santana laughed and slapped the football player before giving him a hug. "Thanks, Puck."

**DANI**

The bell went off on the door, without looking up, Dani addressed the person walking in.

"Hello, welcome to Breadstix, how many?"

"Hi, Dani," a familiar voice answered.

The blonde looked up to see Santana, with a seemingly opposite attitude as the day before, walking towards her.

"Hey," Dani let a genuine smile grace her features.

"So... Can I order something to go?" Santana asked, leaning against the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, same thing?"

"Yup."

"Ok," Dani wrote down the order and put went to the kitchen to hand it to the chef. She came back out to find Santana waiting in the same spot.

"So it's gonna be about 10 minutes until that's ready," Dani told her, seeing if she would take a seat.

"Ok," Santana smiled, staying standing across from Dani.

**SANTANA**

Everything she had practiced with Puck had flown out the window the second she set eyes on the object of her affection.

She was the nervous, stuttering fool she always was around Dani. Or at least she felt like she was. In all reality, she was doing just fine.

"So, do you work here like everyday?" Santana asked, trying to start conversation.

"Pretty much. There's not much else to do here, so I just take on more shifts. I could alway use more money to move to LA."

The younger girl raised an eyebrow, "LA?"

Dani blushed, "yeah... I want to be a recording artist."

"You sing?" Santana asked excitedly. 'Way to be smooth, Lopez' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, and play guitar, I love it, it's my passion."

"Mine too," Santana smiled, "singing... Not guitar. Not that guitar isn't cool... I just... Don't play."

'Well, fuck.' She thought to herself.

Dani grinned at the clearly nervous younger girl.

"I'd like to hear you sing sometime. You probably have an amazing voice," Santana said, redeeming herself a little bit.

"I'll definitely sing for you," the blonde blushed.

Santana smiled at the smooth conversation they were having, even though she couldn't really harness her inner bad ass, she kind of liked who she was around Dani.

"So... Can I get your number?" the brunette asked nervously. "So we can like... Sing and stuff."

Dani giggled at her, "yeah, gimme your phone."

Santana handed her her phone and Dani typed in her number. When she handed Santana back her phone, the younger girl smiled.

"Thanks, I'll text you," she was still smiling as she started walking away.

"Santana?" Dani called after her. Santana turned around, "your food?"  
Dani held up a steaming box she had just gotten from the kitchen.

A deep red blush spread over Santana as she went to get the to go box.

"Oh, right.. I just... Yeah."

Giggling again, Dani handed her the box. "See ya."

"See ya," both girls smiled as Santana walked back to her car.

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading!**


End file.
